1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet type image recording device, if a discharge defect such as shifting of impact positions of droplets discharged from each nozzle, variation in sizes of droplets, or non-discharge of droplets occurs, the discharge defect may be visually recognized as streaky irregularities. Although such a discharge defect occurs, a technique of adjusting (correcting) sizes of droplets in the vicinity of the discharge defect so that the discharge defect is not visually recognized has been proposed.
For example, there is a technique of reducing visibility of streaky irregularities by correcting sizes of droplets on both sides of a non-discharging nozzle to being larger (see JP2008-168592A).